


ultimately

by Mycroftus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroftus/pseuds/Mycroftus
Summary: funny, the way Professor keep meeting her favorite enchantress in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. surprise me

Hwasa is nowhere to be seen. 

Byulyi scans her eyes across all the tables and bar sections, looking for a pair of red lips, a curvy figure that has bothered her for a while. The word "sexually frustrated" sounds wrong in her mind, since she's not like that and Hwasa is surely not a... sex worker of any kind, but the afterglow of their previous encounter haunts Byulyi just as much, even stronger than anything, if that makes sense. 

Something red catch her eyes on the stage. Byulyi chokes at the sight of Hwasa - in all her glory - in the open back dress, red laces do nothing but give her the mere distance from completely exposes her back. She taps her foot lightly to the rhythm of an imaginary song that only she can hear, leans on the piano, discusses something with the pianist. Her performance must be over for some time.

This resembles their first meeting, also a night when Hwasa was dressed in red. But it wasn't an elegant attire like tonight, it was something a step away from underwear. A lacy red corset.

Their eyes meet, and Byulyi sees the shocked expression of her companion before it turns into an amused smile. Hwasa winks, seductively, but makes no move to get closer to her. Doesn't want to interrupt her work, Byulyi retreat to the bar, calls in the first drink. She's, after many conversations exchanged in hazy state, fully aware of the younger's love for singing, and would do no such thing as stupid as forcing the girl away from it. 

After a few shots, Byulyi feels dizzy. Stuck in such scenario is not her cup of tea at all. The only entertaining performance in this club has already passed.

Funny how far the idea of ecstasy can push her.

Swings the cup of Scotch that the bartender kindly smoked for her earlier in hand, Byulyi runs her fingertip on the rim, the liquor's bronze gleams reflect in her eyes. The flashing lights and hordes of people on the dance floor merge together, blending into a mess of colour, shambolic and chaotic. And suffocating. 

In a moment, it's unreal, as if Byulyi is in a painting or something, like paintings she once saw appeared under Dahee's brushes and strokes. Ethereal and unearthly. Mixed with a tint of danger. 

And the light touch on her shoulder doesn't help. 

"Welcome back, unnie.", Hwasa whispers in her ear huskily. "I've been waiting for you."

Byulyi shivers. 

Hwasa slips into the seat next to her, a malicious smile hanging on her plump lips. Martini is served as a regular for the lady, the bartender adds extra olives and it comes with a soft "Good job".

But she doesn't even flutter an eyelash at him, though pleased expression constant on her face. Instead, Hwasa turns to her, a lone finger draws an incomprehensive pattern on Byulyi's thigh.

"Do you share the opinion?"

"I...", the older girl swallows, her mind too mushed up to interpret anything but the truth. She's burning under the touch. "I do."

"Liar," Hwasa sneers playfully, eyes glinting. "You wasn't there when I performed."

What comes next is inevitable. 

Byul shakes her head, and delicately, carefully, put her hand on the hand on her thigh. "Well, if that's the case... would you mind giving a private show?"

Hwasa herself knows it is inevitably. Yet, the thrill is just as enticing as the first time. Leans in closer to Byulyi, she deliberately pours that sultry tone in her ear.

"And you know I could never say no to you, Mansaengie."

When Hwasa takes her upstairs, Byulyi tries and fails miserably at not checking her companion out like a pervert. Step by step, they get closer to the priciest room with two guards already waiting. Nods solemnly with them as a greeting, Byulyi follows the woman into the close space. The clicking sound of doorlock suffocates her, again.

Byul walks directly to the glass wall looks down to the main area of the bar, where people are still straight up humping on each other on the floor. This height gives her familiar feelings, the feelings she escaped from momentarily.

The feelings of power.

However, Hwasa doesn't let her fall into the deep for too long. Turns Byulyi's head to the eye to eye position to her, Hwasa murmurs, the distance too close to think of it as anything platonic.

"Are they more amusing than I am?" 

"Well, I just..", Byulyi stutters, arms still crossed in front of her chest, too shy to make a move.

"That's not good." Hwasa tuts, takes her wrist in her hand, uncrosses them. Slowly, temptingly, she runs Byulyi's hand up from her knee, through the cut on the side of her dress, to her thigh, and higher.

An arm drapes around Byulyi shoulder, Hwasa brushes the tip of her nose against Byul's ear, breaths heat up the older woman's skin as she speaks. "Eyes on me only, Mansaeng."

Flood with the scent of rose and thyme and something uniquely Hwasa, Byulyi doesn't find it in her to speak back. Hwasa doesn't need her to.

Pushing Byulyi back to the nearby bed, Hwasa crawls to her, and soon enough, there she is, under the burning gaze and wandering touches, aroused as hell.

Hwasa licks her lips.

"Shall we start?"

-

"You should stop taking night shifts, Hyejin-ah." Wheein whines, pokes at the girl lying motionless on their table. She can understand why Hyejin chooses that shift in the first place but now, since their school year has already started, it'd be better to work in a more reasonable time. 

Besides, she currently has to write notes on periods Hyejin spends sleeping, and it's not an enjoyable experience, as a Student Council President or not. 

Hyejin sits up, drowsy from performing (and fucking, O-K), supports herself and cupped face in her hands, smiling. "The night can be enjoyable. I have reason to."

"Whatever reason it is, it can't be good for you."

"You don't know that.", Hyejin protests. "It can be good. Great, even."

Mansaeng is certainly great.

All of sudden, that particular woman pops up in her head. The sheer reason for her exhaustion. The one with magnificent platinum strands she laced her fingers into when they reached their high, and mischievous dimples appeared when she devoured Hyejin's sated body, completely opposite to the shy one when she approached her the first time. They've gone far, she's gone very, very far, but never as much as last night. 

The dreamy thought earns her a punch on her arm by Wheein tiny fist.

"Don't think about anything you don't intend to tell me in front of me," Wheein complains, this close to pushing Hyejin off the chair. "Instead of living in your night fun, can you please help me sorting these documents?"

Picks up a paper filled with tables and statistics, Hyejin asks. "What is this?"

"New instructor's curriculum, apparently. She will replace Prof. Kwon for several months as a professional in her field, that's what the office tell me."

"Economic probability statistics?" Hyejin groans, stands up and takes her bag with her. "Oh gosh, I'm out of here."

Her escape plan proved ineffective as Wheein pulls her back to her seat in 0.2 seconds. "Don't you fucking dare. She's a special tutor, attendance counted into final scores."

"Fine, fineeeeee. But--"

Anything Hyejin has to say interrupted by a shy knock, voice soft follows. "Hi, is this the lecture hall for Economic 05?"

That voice is way too familiar to put Hyejin at ease. As she turns around, her smile freezes right on the spot.

Silver hair, glasses hung carelessly on her porcelain face, hand on the door bordering perfection.

Wheein, as an exemplary President she is, stands up to greet Mansaeng.

"Hello! Are you Ms. Moon?"

Ms. Moon???

"Yes.", Mansaeng smiles, seemingly doesn't recognize Hyejin yet. "I'm told that my documents are with Jung Wheein and I should find her at my class?"

"I'm Jung Wheein, ma'am! May you come here, I'm in the middle of sorting them."

At the invitation, the Moon-something walks up the stairs and oh god, Hyejin is trapped. Her instinct comes into the game and of all wise decisions, her brain decides that the best solution is to duck her head down.

The refreshing scent of Mansaeng's perfume gets closer and closer.

Smile tingling in her voice. "Call me 'unnie' is alright, I'm not that much older than you. Thank you, too, I wouldn't be able to file them this neatly. So you are Wheein, the school president if I'm not mistaken?"

"And you are the famous Moon Byulyi.", Wheein - thanks to god, is in good mood - chuckles. Byulyi laughs, then turn to the one other alumnus.

If Wheein sees her flinches, she doesn't point it out.

"Hw--"

"AHN HYEJIN!", Hyejin shouts, abruptly sits up and gives a hand to Byulyi. "I'm Ahn Hyejin, Wheein's friend, nice to meet!"

Byulyi raises an eyebrow at the accquainted face.

The blush that colours her cheeks with peach tone, slips down to her neck even, is something that makes Byulyi's heart flips upside down. In the sunlight, Hw-- Hyejin no longer looks intimidating. Heavy make-up has been gotten rid of. When embarrassed, she looks rather young and docile. Byulyi's mouth curves into a soft smile.

"Ahn Hyejin." The name rolls on her tongue as sweet as candy. Byulyi takes her hand, gently rubs her thumb on the back of Hyejin's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Hyejin flushes even harder at the contact. Retreats her hand for Hyejin's sake, Byulyi smiles, eyes not leaving the girl. "I'm looking forward to spending time with our class."

With more students come into the hall, Byulyi doesn't stay back for long. Waves a little goodbye to Wheein and Hyejin, she is back to the podium, opens the attendance book. Hyejin's name stands out immediately. Shakes her hed, Byulyi looks back up to her students.

"Welcome to Economics 5. I'm Moon Byulyi, your temporary tutor for the next few months."

The class is filled with praise for her looks and some comments are quietly thrown about wanting things with their new teacher, but Byulyi's eyes are glued at the particular one, who still has her head ducked down low.

Byulyi smirks, knows exactly how to burn Hyejin up.

"Shall we start?"


	2. bribery

She's quiet, she's sheepish, and she's ridiculously bad at Math. A D in the first probability statistics test is the daylight-clear evidence.

It has been two months and even though Byulyi doesn't visit the bar no more, she can't help keeping an eye on Hyejin.

Byulyi, for her teaching purposes (at least that's what she told herself), look through Hyejin's profile when she has the chance. Top-notch results in the entrance test, that's something. However, for someone with such stage charisma and enchanting voice shown at the bar, she is uncommonly absent from almost every extracurricular activity. No record in singing contests, no record in local auditions. Currently, Hyejin's about to fail in her class if she keeps this pace.

As if Byulyi would let that happen.

Nevertheless, the younger proves to be the hard one to chase after. She has the gut to run away from the class right when the bell rings, effectively uses Wheein as a shield every time Byulyi approaches them. "You should discuss it with the Student President, seonsangnim", Hyejin said, eyes hidden behind long tresses of hair, not looking straight at her like Hwasa did. Byulyi can hear her voice clearly even if she's not here.

"Tsk."

"Anything wrong, Moon-nim?" a colleague tips her head back, sympathetic smile points at Byulyi. "Problematic student?

Byulyi looks up from the profile, smiles back. "Not really, Seulgi-ssi."

Seulgi glances at pieces of paper in her hand, exclaims. "Is that Ahn Hyejin's file? I know her, the Art Department is just sooooo whipped for her, wanted to have her in the main team after she graduates and all, but none of them can catch a glimpse of the girl once the class is over." Seulgi explains. "I would never know why, she behaved pretty mild in my History class."

Byulyi hums, amused at the news.

New information sparks her curiousity.

How can Art Department want to recruit her if she has less achievement than most of, if not all, students in is the university? If she's not mistaken, tutors in Arts subjects are pretty famous in the nation, and pretty picky about their descendants.

The shift in dynamics is addicting and bothering at a time. Many mysteries are answered, and many are presented themselves. But none would be confirmed if Hyejin keeps running from her like this.

Byulyi sighs.

She just has to make her use that way.

-

Okay, good, there's no silver head, no woman in suits tonight.

Hyejin hides behind the curtains, anxiously looking around her territory. Her customer of the night is not yet to arrive, and again, she finds her mind drifted back to the new teacher. Once Moonst-- no, Moon Byulyi's identity is revealed, it sends her on a one-way train to hell. Being a singer and waitress in the bar is her main income, she would do anything to secure her place. Even though Byulyi hasn't talked about that issue, but the idea of bribe Byulyi's silence has already on Hyejin's mind. However, she has a feel that it wouldn't work. And neither sex would do. Byulyi is not Lia, not someone she can lure into lust, for God's sake. She can report her job to the school's managers anytime.

"Looking for Byulyi?"

A soft voice caresses her eardrum, breaths warm on her ears. Too concentrated on the dance floor, Hyejin's alert is completely off. 

"Yes... I don't see her anywhere, must be a good sign..."

"That's just a sign for you to get a pair of eyes behind your head."

"Wha-- AGHHHH!!!"

"Hey, hey hey," Byulyi backs her to the glass window, a hand muzzles her scream and hold both her wrists in the other. Staring hard into Hyejin's eyes, she waits a bit for the student to calm down. Hyejin is trembling in her grip, uttermost scared.

Outcry dies down after moments even though her pulse is still beating hard under Byulyi's fingertips. "It's okay, it's just me. Don't scream again, okay, I don't want the bouncers to think I kidnap you or something."

Hyejin nods weakly, orbs filled with shock and fear. The last time they were in this position, she sure didn't feel this terrified.

Dropping her hand, Byulyi tries hard not to think too much about the lipstick mark on her palm. She clenches her hand into a loose fist, intends to inspect it further later. Not now. Now she is having a lion to tame. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?", Hyejin blurts as soon as her mouth is free, voice childish and high pitched. Cute. "You must not be here, we can't be seen together!"

"Why not? I come here as a customer. It has been awhile."

"You are my teacher!", she stares back, as if Byulyi just said the stupidest thing on Earth.

Byulyi's eyes lit up with amusement, causes the edge of her lips to curve up to a playful grin. "So you know. By your behaviour, I seriously think I'm your jailer."

The younger woman groans, pushes Byulyi away. On her red stilettos, Hyejin walks back and forth, seemingly troubled with all these problems come at her. Byulyi plops herself down on the velvet couch, silently waits for her woman to find out the thick bag of documents she brings along.

Besides, she enjoys the view.

Of all the women she could've fallen for in this world.

Curvy bodies and full thighs, wide hips and breathtaking bosoms. Byulyi wants to sink her teeth into that tan skin, marks left on the canvas named Hyejin, catching the real person behind all that facade and despair. Her fingers itch for these strings that hold Hyejin clothed. Just a light pull and then--

It was a little annoying, the way this little enchantress manages to occupy her mind. She finds herself thinking of Hyejin at the most random times possible. Byulyi knows too well she does her service for money, as requested, despite how intimate their nights are. Byulyi asked for her songs and her vocal, her time, and more than that. She created a world in a bubble for both of them, maintained by her wallet. Now, the twist forces them back to the ugly reality, and Byulyi doesn't know what to do, doesn't know whether to listen to her mind or her heart.

"Okay, okay, we have to have a deal.", Hyejin nods as if agreeing with whatever just pops up in her mind. "I will refund all your purchases,"

Byulyi grimaces at the word used. Hyejin doesn't notice, keeps going on with her rant.

"If you let me alone. No string attached, acts like you don't know me, please."

If Byuly was a little poorer than she is, if that wasn't Hyejin - Hwasa - standing in front of her, she might consider that. God know the girl costs hefty.

But, Byulyi shakes her head. "I don't need money."

"Name your price, whatever to keep my job in secret."

This, is what she's waiting for.

"Get an A in the midterm test, how about that?"

"An A in what?" Hyejin scoffs, eyes open wide, scandalized. "In your subject?"

"Yes."

"You must be fucking crazy, oh God."

The younger buries her face in her hands, frustrated. Of all the thing Byulyi could ask for--

"But it's not like I won't provide any help.", Byulyi says, slowly lifts the woman's head up to face her. She faces the younger. "I offer you three extra lessons at 6pm, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, if you are up for it."

Hyejin sneers, her brows ceases to a deep frown. This statement, however, proves useful. Byulyi sees Hyejin thinking hard right in front of her, expressions change as she weighs her options.

"Have to be Friday? I have night shift on Friday."

"That's my last deal, no adjustment provided.", Byulyi firmly replies.

Removing herself from Byulyi's hold, Hyejin gravely sighs. "Fine. Extra lessons at 6."

"Great. Then that's a deal. Now, mind you pouring champagne for us while I find some exercises for you to work on before our class? To seal the deal."

Hyejin groans loudly, and Byulyi reaches for her bag with a chuckle as well.

That's the deal.

-

Byulyi crawls up from the floor when the doorbell rings, hurriedly turn off the TV. It's been sometimes since she has a guest since most of her friends stay abroad and she hasn't gotten that close with any of her colleagues, so this is the first time her house is bared to someone other than herself.

Pats on her shirts one more time, she bolts to the door, opens it with a bright smile.

"Hi! Come in, Hyejin-ah."

"Good evening, seonsangnim.", Hyejin mumbles, muffled behind her thick jackets.

Not a winter person, maybe?

"Unnie is alright."

Hyejin doesn't bother answer. Carries a notebook with her, she goes to the dining table where Byulyi instructs her to. It's been cleaned for their lessons, a small blackboard is installed on the kitchen wall as well.

Byulyi sits opposite to Hyejin, grinning as she receives back the exercise she gave her student last week. "Any difficulty with this?"

"A ton. I just don't get Math. It should be burned and sent to the deathliest Hell.", Hyejin sulks at the papers. She hates Math, and now possibly hates Byulyi even more than she hates that evil subject.

"Well, I'm sure most mathematicians are at Hell, Hyejin-ah." Byulyi laughs, shakes her head. "But their achievements stay. So now it's our job to deal with it. Come closer, this problem I've already taught you in class, it can be solved like this..."

Tries her best not to be nasty, Hyejin looks over the table. She sighs.

However protest she is, their private class has officially started.


End file.
